


Lacking in Integrity

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, I love him so much and he is such a complex character but I couldn't fit that into this fic, Keith is suffering, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Soulmate AU, gay nerds, lance is an asshole what else is new, so he's just an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: Soulmate AU where everything you write on yourself shows up on your soulmate...Klance style





	Lacking in Integrity

Keith hated his soulmate.

Now, he knew the drill. You were supposed to love your soulmate, more than anything else in this pathetic little world.

But god, he wanted to wringe that assholes neck.

It had started simple enough. The first thing to ever show up on Keith's arm was a small to-do list, at age ten.

So Keith wrote back.

_ I guess we’re soulmates, huh? _

He got a response within seconds.

_ I guess so! :) _

Keith didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

They didn't talk again for a few months.

~

Every now and then the two would talk, usually about mundane things such as school or families. Keith was an orphan, he lived with his adopted brother Shiro and their parents. His soulmate had a huge family, with lots of brothers and sisters, all loud and loving. 

It went well for the next five or so years, but once they hit fifteen?

Keith started to hate his soulmate.

~

It started small. His soulmate wrote _I AM AN IDIOT_  on Keith's arm in black, standing out against Keith's pale skin.

Keith wrote back _really_? and left it at that, covering the words with his jacket.

His soulmate never replied.

~

Next, it was _GAY_  written across his stomach. Yeah, Keith knew he was gay. But his soulmate didn't even know his gender, much less his sexuality. It simply never came up.

So Keith covered it with his shirt, and went about his day

~

But then his soulmate got daring. First it was a rainbow on the cheek. Then a heart on the nose. Then, finally, the soulmate made his big finish.

They drew a gigantic dick on Keith's forehead.

Keith, furious, grabbed a pen and wrote on his arm.

_ You realize you have to walk around like this too, right? _

His soulmate replied quickly.

_ Yeah, but I have no integrity to kill. I’m guessing you do. Suffer, bitch. _

Keith hated his soulmate.

~

Shiro, of course, found this hilarious, and wouldn't let Keith stay home from school that day. So he spent all day explaining to people “My soulmate is a major asshole and I hate him, he did this to me.” and cursing his soulmates unknown name.

Until he saw him.

A boy by the name of Lance in his Psychology class, a pretty Cuban boy with short hair and blue eyes...and a giant dick on his forehead.

Keith stormed up to him, and without thinking, pulled back and bitch slapped that fucker with all his strength.

“WHAT THE EVERLOVING-” Lance started, then paused when he saw Keith's seething and dick-covered face. He smirked. “Well well well, soulmate. Hello.” 

“You-you fucker!” Keith said, pulling back to slap his again. Lance caught his hand, kissing his knuckles charmingly and smiling at him. 

“Even when angry, you’re beautiful, mi amor.” He said smoothly.

Keith blushed a brilliant red, not knowing how to respond to the sudden compliment from the boy with a dick on his face.

He hated his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my sons  
> It's short, I know, but I wrote it in about five minutes. Don't blame me if it sucks.


End file.
